Someday
by shikonchick
Summary: “ Look at me Kagome!” He said it softly but it was still an order, and she, helpless, could do nothing but obey.“ Are you jealous of Kikyou and me?’ She turned away. could he not tell ?


Inuyasha and co. does not belong to me.

Someday

Bring!!! The school bell signaling the end of third block boomed through the halls of Senjoku Jedai High School. The peace and quite that once existed was no more, as a stampede of students rushed out of their classes glad that their long hour of torment was over and they could at long last feed their hungry stomachs.

Among them was a young girl with long silk raven tresses. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes, gave her self a last glance in the mirror, making sure that any evidence of tiredness due to her running was if not completely gone at least somewhat less evident. Satisfied with what she saw she gave herself an approving smile before turning on her heel, picking up her yellow backpack and leaving out of the girl's locker room. She knew she was somewhat late and now having an early lunch was next to impossible, a mass of hungry weird students, football players and skimpy cheerleaders would've crowded the small cafeteria and the food lines would be stretching from here all the way to Mars.

" Oh well its not like I was all that hungry." But her growling tummy begged to differ.

She entered the "feeding house", as some kids called it, unaware of the many pair of male eyes staring at her and scanned the tables for her friends unsure if they were there at all. She was about to give up her search and try somewhere else when among the midst of loud cries and echoing laughter, she heard someone calling for her.

" Kagome, KAGOME!'

She turned and saw her friends sitting at a near by table. Ayumi was nearly swinging her arm off, trying to grab her attention. She smiled and waved back, slowly making her way past the many tables and such.

"Hey girls," she sank herself into the cold chair, glad for the rest her aching body needed.

" What took you so long? At this rate you'll never eat lunch, here take my apple, not much but it will keep you up for the rest of the day."

" Kags, you look exhausted are you all right?'

She smiled; touched by the looks of concern her friends were showering upon her. She sat straighter, pulled her hair out of her face, took a bite out of her apple, and smiled.

" Relax, it's just that Coach kept me running a few extra laps more than usual, to burn any extra fat accumulated over the holidays, I wasn't used to it that's all, give a couple of minutes and I'll be just fine."

Ayumi and Rita gave her questioning looks but believed her anyways and quickly resumed eating their lunches and sharing the latest gossips.

Kagome joined in occasionally, giving a funny comment here and there, but the thing is she WAS really tired. She had not gotten enough sleep, woken up with a pounding headache, ate too much breakfast, gotten horrible cramps, had not been fast enough during track practice because every time she picked up her pace she felt like throwing up due to her too much breakfast and then there was…

She gave a soft sigh, her mind lost deep in thought.

' You are thinking about him aren't you, Kagome?"

" Huh? Who are you talking about Ayumi?" A soft blush spread across her features revealing what was indeed the truth.

" Don't you play dummy with us, Kags, Rita and I know that even if you insult him and pretend that you don't care, you have very special feelings for that Inuyasha boy!" Ayumi exclaimed pointing a narrow finger at the subject of Kagome's affection.

Kagome turned towards that direction, and her heart sunk a little deeper into the pit of her stomach. Yeah there he was, his black mane cascading elegantly over his shoulders, his golden orbs shining brightly, his face twisted in playful laughter over something some girl was whispering. Kikyou or something like that. She too, was in the track team and even though she sort of got along with Kagome, they were not exactly friends. Kagome knew Kikyou had some kind of feeling for Inuyasha and that brought a twinge of jealousy in Kagome but she had long ago given up her claims to him because she knew that even though they ran in the same social circles they were clearly quite different.

Even though she was barely climbing up the ladder of popularity, something she didn't really care about, because of her newfound athletic skills and rather artistic talent. In contrast Inuyasha had years of popularity behind and in front of him. He was the sophomore receiver in the football team, plus he was in the varsity track and field. He had great looks, was not all that stupid and when he was not to busy being reckless and stubborn, could be rather sweet and caring.

All that could've been mine… 

Inuyasha feeling someone's eyes upon him looked up and caught her eyes with his and that moment she could've sworn time itself had stopped. She smiled, and even if he was ten tables away from her, she knew he was smiling back. Kikyou aware that someone was becoming the new center of attention turned and gave her a cold look. Kagome turned around, no point in making enemies.

She sighed in defeat.

" Kagome, he is currently single, you know that, perhaps there is still chemistry between the two of you, why don't you give it another shot?"

Kagome's chocolate orbs turned sad and cold. She looked towards Rita and then glanced back at Inuyasha, who was once again under Kikyou's flirting spell.

" You see that Rita? She is the reason for this stupid love triangle and as long as she is still here, he will continue to give in to her."

" But Kagome, it's not like you to just give up so easily…"replied Ayumi.

" Enough from the two of you, I am tired of being constantly hurt plus I never said I truly liked him, I just said I cared about him as a friend and was worried that that girl would be no good for him. And you are forgetting I have met someone new"

" KOUGA!!" both girls replied in unison. It was true that she was talking to the most cutest senior in school and that he was crazy about her, throwing crazy marriage proposals and proclaiming that she was his woman. But the truth is, she only saw him as a very dear friend but if this got the girls to shut up about Inuyasha, then so be it.

She resumed her talk about Kouga and her date with him on Saturday, very much aware that every now and then she got some kind of fluttering feeling in her stomach but was unsure if it was about Kouga or because thoughts of Inuyasha kept popping into her mind.

Later that day…

The afternoon sun was high up in the sky, anyone unused to it would've dehydrated a long time ago but to Kagome it was a welcoming treat. Her last class had been like a trip to the Artic, and she was glad for the sun to keep her warm and awake. It was a long walk to the shrine where she lived and she just couldn't keep dozing off all the time. It was something that since the mention of Inuyasha earlier that day, she just couldn't help doing. Its not like she wanted to be thinking about him, after all she was over him and apparently so was he, but she just couldn't help it.

They had known each other all the way through elementary and had gotten along just fine, yet when they entered middle school, it was just silence, for three years straight, just hush, they never spoke to each other. Oh sure they would look at each other all the time, a shy glance every now and then, even when he had his first girlfriend rumors spread that he was head over heels for Kagome and had been for quite a while. Yet it all remained the same until, a year ago, their freshman year, when Kagome, tired of this ridiculousness, and the throwing away of a wonderful friendship walked up to him and resumed their long lost friendship.

Soon however it was obvious to everyone that there was more to them than just friends, and when Sango, Inuyasha's cousin approached her and told her that Inuyasha had a crush on her and wanted to be her boyfriend, Kagome did not hesitate.

For the first few months, it was all like heaven, bliss. They were inseparable, he bragged about her to all his friends and vice versa. But then Kikyou got transferred into school and began to cling to Inuyasha like gum to the bottom of a shoe. She did not mind, she had guy friends and she hung out with them every now and then, why shouldn't Inuyasha? During the Christmas holidays she left for three weeks to America with her family. Only once did she talk to Inuyasha and he said he couldn't wait for her to come back and she believed him.

Boy was she wrong! When school was back in session all Kagome wanted to do was pack her bags and move to Mars if possible, especially after seeing Inuyasha in the arms of Kikyou. It had hurt, especially if there had been no warning, but she held her head high and managed to sustain a somewhat friendly relationship with him and she was okay with that and so was he.

And like that freshman year came and went and sophomore year arrived. Inuyasha and Kikyou were no longer dating and Kagome and Inuyasha found them selves getting closer and closer, again. Yet like before, like a dog after a bitch, Kikyou came after Inuyasha and he went. It didn't take long for Kagome to figure out that whenever there was some kind of disagreement among the couple, Inuyasha would run back to Kagome. And that is why she had finally stepped out of the way, confronted Inuyasha about not wanting to be anything but his friend and began dating Kouga.

But it still hurt.

"Aughh" she bumped into something. Was brought back into the real world only to loose her balance and was about to be embraced by the cold hard cement when a pair of strong arms encircled her from around the waist.

" Stupid wench, so careless like always, I guess you are still falling head over heels for Me." he chuckled at his own joke.

That voice. Kagome's heart had been pounding hard before due to her silly mistake but it didn't compare to the way it was now. She breathed in deeply before opening her eyes. She met with a pair of hazel eyes staring intensely at her. Yup. I guess she hadn't bumped into something but rather someone, and that someone was Inuyasha Taisho. The source of her trouble in the first place, funny that it be her trouble that saved her from more trouble. She snapped back into reality when she realized that he still hadn't let go of his grip and the closeness of their bodies brought a warm feeling to her belly.

" Inuyasha, stupid baka, let go of me." she wriggled out of his grasp and for a moment there, she swore she saw a shadow of disappointment cross his handsome features.

" Sheesh, if I knew you were going to be this thankful I would've dropped you back on the floor." He resumed walking and Kagome embarrassed, fell right along side him.

" I guess you are right, thank you Inuyasha for…umm…saving me. Its just that lately I've had a lot in my mind and it tends to affect my…umm…mmm."She stammered. Gosh what was wrong with her, she was making a complete fool of herself.

" Your clumsiness?" he smirked, knowing what kind of reaction that response would do to the girl.

"Excuse me! If it weren't because of you getting in my way I wouldn't have bumped into you in the first place. I can see you are still the same rude and spoiled guy I used to know."

He burst out laughing. Kagome was shocked; it was rare for him to laugh with or at her. This was too much she too, burst out laughing. It felt good to be laughing, relieving the tension that was somewhat present in the air, and it also reminded her of the good old days, when love was of no concern.

" Me? Rude and spoiled? May I remind you who it was that called me a stupid baka just a few moments ago? In my opinion that was rude." His tone was that of mischief and his eyes sparkled with laughter and something else Kagome couldn't quite place but it made her smile at him, content for this time she could share with him.

" I guess you are right…"

" Again..."

She teasingly smacked him and he in turn ruffled her hair. To Kagome everything seemed just right and even though they didn't were not conversing, she was happy for that As-long-as-am-with-you silence. And when he gently placed his arm around her shoulder and kept on walking like that, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

" I heard the coach, the other day, mentioning that you were ready for the big meet next week and that self portrait in the art gallery, blew me away. I guess you're far much more than I expected, eh Kags?"

Kags. It was he who had first given her that name and she was glad that he was using it again. She blushed at his comment, happy that he was proud of her achievements.

" Thank you, Yasha," she said, using her pet name for him. She waited, afraid he had not liked it, and after all it had been years since she had last used it. In return he squeezed her shoulder gently.

" It's been a while now hasn't it Kagome? It seems like just yesterday that you and me were making mud pies and now look at us, all grown up."

She leaned into him.

" Yes, it has been a while. I mean the other day Kouga was telling me about how the coach had praised you and was probably promoting you to quarterback next season…"

She turned around, perplexed that he had let go of his grasp on her and was now watching her intensely. Had she done something wrong? Had he heard her at all? Heck, if he had he would be complimenting himself and saying some mumbo-jumbo about his never ending strength.

" Inuyasha are you all right? Are you feeling well?" she reached out to touch him but he just stepped father of her reach. She stared at him rejection evident in her eyes but he continued to stare at her, anger evident in his eyes.

" So its true then. You ARE dating that good-for-nothing senior of an asshole! Figures coming from someone like you, weak and pathetic."

She gasped. How dare he insulted her like that! If only he knew what people said about him and Kikyou behind his back. Her eyes filled with sad angry tears and before she knew what she was doing she slapped him right across the face.

He stood unshaken, but surprise was evident and he reached out to touch the red mark now displayed across his cheek.

Kagome looked at him right in the eye, her hands clenched into tight fists.

" Don't you ever talk to me like that! Kouga is a good guy and he would never consider hurting me like you did. You…you…really hurt me Inuyasha. I loved you like no other but instead you chose that slut Kikyou, and don't you deny that she isn't. Fuck, the whole school knows what she is and it pains me to see you with her but I told myself that if you were happy then I didn't care what anyone else thought..but now…"

She began to sob and she brought her hands to her face because she couldn't bear if he saw her cry. She shivered as she felt his hands grab hers pulling her closer towards him but she would not look at him.

" Look at me Kagome!" He said it softly but it was still an order, and she, helpless, could do nothing but obey.

" Are you jealous of Kikyou and me?'

She turned away.

" I couldn't care less about what the two of you did," she muttered.

"Is that so?"

" Yes, that is so"

" Are you sure?" He was so close to her that every word he said send shivers up and down her body. She turned to face him, sadness evident in her eyes.

" So what if I am, there is nothing you can do to fix it…"

" I beg to differ, here let me show you…"

And just like that he captured Kagome's lips with his own. She was in a total state of shock, this was something she had wanted for so long and still a little part of her brain told her she shouldn't be doing this at all. Soon however, that little part shut off and all that was left was her heart and soul that said this was completely right. So she leaned in to his kiss, savoring and remembering everything about because she knew she would not have him again like this, possibly ever.

When it was over, he hugged her to him and kept her like that until their heartbeats became one.

" I had been dieing to do that for a long time now"

She nodded her approval. In her mind a million thoughts rushed through her mind. What had happened just now? That was no regular kiss… it had transmitted so much emotion, love, care and warmth. Yet she had to bring herself to ask the one question that would determine if it was all true.

She looked up at him. His eyes showed so much love toward her.

" You love me, don't you, Inuyasha?"

He breathed in deeply, inhaling her sweet intoxicating smell.

" More than I can possibly describe to you Kagome. I'm sorry if I hurt you like that but I tend to do stupid things like that, so give me just a little bit of time and I will come to my senses. You know that it will be hard for us to be together don't you? Kikyou, she's capable of horrible things and I don't want you hurt, so this is my promise to you, one that I intend on keeping. Someday, you will be mine and I yours and no one will stop me from that becoming true. I promise you that. I just need you to be patient. Got it?

She looked into his eyes. Was he lying? No, his eyes spoke the truth this time and she believed him. Happy tears made their way down her sun-tanned cheeks. Yes, with a promise like that she could go on and be happy.

She smiled up at him." I have been patient all my life Inuyasha, what makes you think I can't wait a little longer for the love of my life?"

He smiled back. His lips hovered over hers momentarily before closing in on hers. This time it was short and brief but enough to seal a promise. He hugged her once more before turning in the direction of his house, but not before turning around and saying.

" Someday Kagome, remember that, you've been mine all along but someday it will be forever." And with that he continued walking.

She just stood there a content smile grazed upon her face. She gently touched her lips, remembering the sweet gift it had just been given. She watched Inuyasha's retreating figure. Yes someday it would all be true. Meanwhile, she just had to wait. It would be lonely at times, she could not go back to Kouga now, and Inuyasha couldn't be with her always and their love could not be made public for fear of Kikyou's jealousy but he did love her and that's all that mattered.

Yes someday, someday maybe not tomorrow and definitely not in two weeks but now with his promise someday didn't sound so far away.

Did you like it? I put a lot of myself into that story. It is kind of long but I had just had to let out what I was feeling and all that I've gone through into it. Plz. Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
